El amor verdadero
by Adagio 5682
Summary: Esta historia narra, que twilight se ara cargo del imperio de cristal por dos semanas y tal ves encuentre el amor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Era una hermosa mañana en el reino de equestria, la recién nombrada princesa twilight sparkle se encontraba con sus amigas en su nuevo castillo cuando de repente spike eructó una carta dirija a twilight de la princesa celestia.

Spike: Twi te llego una cara de la princesa celestia- dijo corriendo hacia twilight.

Twilight: Espero que no sea algo importante- dijo mientras levitaba la carta con su magia.

_Querida princesa twilight:_

_Buenos días princesa twilight, lamentablemente esta carta no es para preguntarte sobre tu salud o bienestar, es para comunicarte que me acaba de llegar una carta del imperio de cristal, la cual dice que se te necesita urgentemente en el imperio de cristal, no se los motivos pero tengo un presentimiento de que es algo importante._

_Saludos._

_Princesa twilight._

Twilight: Spike escribe esto.

Spike: A tus ordenes- dijo mientras agarraba una pluma y un pergamino.

_Querida princesa celestia:_

_Espero que tenga un buen día, esta carta es la respuesta de la carta la cual usted me acaba de enviar anteriormente, y si voy a ir al imperio, y creo que usted tiene razón de que es algo importante._

_Atentamente._

_Twilight Sparkle._

Twilight: Spike mándala y me retiro al imperio- dijo mientras se retiraba.

Rarity: Twilight cariño no crees que deberíamos ir con tigo- dijo deteniéndola.

Twilight: No lo creo por que si no también las hubieran mencionado en la carta.

Mane 5: Tienes razón.

Twilight: Bueno chicas nos vemos mas tarde o mañana- dijo despidiéndose de sus amigas.

Mane 5: Chau, que tengas buen viaje.

_Cinco horas mas tarde:_

Twilight ya había llegado la imperio hace unos minutos, pero le preocupaba por que le habían solicitado de un momento a otro, pero trataba de no pensar en eso.

Twilight: Espero que no sea nada malo- dijo mientras entraba a la sala del trono del castillo del imperio de cristal.

Guardia 1: Con ustedes la princesa twilight- dijo mientras twilight caminaba directo al trono.

Shinningh: Hola twili- dijo muy feliz.

Cadence: Hola twilight.

Twilight: Hola hermano y cadence- dijo abrazándolos.

Shinningh: Hermana te convocamos para algo muy importante que tienes que saber- dijo algo serio.

Twilight: A que se refieren- dijo dudosa.

Cadence: Pues en unas semanas es la feria del imperio y tu vas a estar ahí sola, por que yo y tu hermano vamos a ir al imperio grifo para acordar algo y necesitamos que tu te hagas cargo del imperio unas dos semanas, y como te aras carga del imperio tienes que tener aunque sea novio, y tu sabes a quien me refiero- dijo lo ultimo con una cara picarona.

Twilight: Yo hacerme cargo del imperio de cristal- dijo muy sorprendía.

Cadence: No te preocupes también pueden venir tus amigas- dijo sonriente.

Twilight: Yo no se que decir- dijo nerviosa.

Shinningh: Twilight si no quieres aceptarlo yo no tengo problema- dijo tragándose sus celos de hermano mayor ( ya saben por que xd ).

Twilight: Yo...yo...acepto- dijo decidida.

Cadence: Bueno entonces te vamos a dar el libro en donde dice que tienes que hacer en la feria no shinningh- dijo dándole un codazo.

Shinnigh: Si dáselo amor- dijo apretando los dientes.

Cadence: Bien- dijo entre risillas por la actitud de su esposo.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo.**

**Este fanfic tendrá por lo mucho dos o tres capítulos.**

**Nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2: Confundida

**: Hola a todos**

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Se que dije que hoy no iba a actualizar pero el fin de semana no actualice así que hoy día actualizare dos fanfics.**

**Saludos especiales a brony1618, twilight sentry12, Pinkimina pie, Guest, twishy 2521, Twi Pie2, Gremlyn, Rainbow. dash 789, Pegasister Del Corazon, Luciana, Sonata.9 flor, **

**twilight y flash love, MrBrony25, Karina Pinkie KariPie, Egiptology, destiny darkblack25, Juliana se los agradesco bastante, sus reviews me animan a seguir el fanfic .**

** Este capitulo se los dedico.**

**Gracias encerio.**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos semanas y cadence y shining ya se habían ido al imperio grifo y twilight y sus amigas se habían quedado a cargo del imperio, pero twilight seguía pensando en lo que le dijo cadense y la actitud de su hermano.<p>

Twilight: Bueno era obvio que mi hermano se iba a poner así, pero lo que me dijo cadense me sorprendió mucho- dijo recordando lo que le dijo cadence.

Ella se retiro del lugar en donde estaba y se dirigio a la sala del trono donde se encontraban sus amigas, ellas cuando la vieron le informaron algo.

Rarity: Twilight querida el capitan sentry desea hablar con tigo- dijo mirandola seriamente.

Twilight: Esta bien rarity y si se presenta otra situacion que se me nececita por favor una de ustedes va entendido- dijo seriamanente.

Mane 5: Entendido.

Twilight se retiro de la sala del trono a buscar al capitan sentry, cuando lo encontro le pregunto que nececitaba y el le respondio.

Flash: Buenos dias masgestad, bueno le tengo que infoseiamenteue han echo una amenaza contra el imperio y nececitamoa que usted y sus amigas logren activar el corazon de cristal para que el imperio este protegido- dijo seriamente.

Twilight: Pero yo no se como activar el corazón de cristal.

Flash: El corazón se activa cuando siente que su portador o el amor esta cerca ( bueno esa es mi teoría xd ).

Luego de eso flash se retiro de la sala dejando sola a twilight, la cual estaba muy pensativa.

PENSAMIENTO DE TWILIGHT

_Pero yo no puedo estar con flash._

FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE TWILIGHT

* * *

><p><strong>Se que prometí actualizar ayer pero hubo un problema se corto la luz y yo no puedo escribir sin música :c.<strong>

**Bueno otra ves gracias a todos que los mencione arriba.**

**Dejen comentarios.**

**Nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3: El ataque

**Hola amigos (por fin dije otra cosa)**

**Quieren que haga la misma historia pero en otro idioma por ejemplo inglés, bueno eso lo dejo a su decisión.**

**Tal vez actualice todos los días claro si tengo tiempo xddd.**

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche en el imperio de cristal, los ponis de cristal dormían al igual que las mane 6 menos una que era la princesa de la amistad, ella no podía dormir a hasta que descubra como puede encender el corazón de cristal, hasta que decidió ir a la biblioteca del imperio.<p>

Twilight: Tal vez si voy a la biblioteca pueda averiguar cómo activar el corazón- se dijo así misma.

Cuando twilight llego a la biblioteca empezó a leer todos los libros y no encontraba ninguno hasta que quiso sacar un libro pero se abrió una puerta secreta y ahí había unas escaleras que llevaban a una mesa en donde había un libro llamado "_El secreto del imperio de cristal" _(yo lo inventé ese libro xdd) y a twilight le llamo la atención ese libro y desdió leerlo.

Twilight: Hay este libro es muy interesante- dijo- Aja si hay una forma de encender el corazón de cristal- dijo feliz.

Twilight decidió llevarse el libro el castillo no sin antes serrar la puerta secreta y dejar todos los libros tirados en el piso. Cuando llego al castillo fue a su habitación y empezó a leer todo el libro.

Al día siguiente todos los ponis de cristal empezaban a hacer sus labores diarias, mientras que en el castillo las mane 5 (twilight estaba leyendo) estaban yendo al comedor del castillo para desayunar y esperar a twilight, la cual nunca llego.

Rarity: Por twilight se demora tanto- dijo preocupada.

Applejack: No lose pero hoy ella tenía una reunión con los reyes del imperio minotauro, para unir los reinos- dijo igual de preocupada (enserio creo que ese reino no existe xddd)

Pinkie: Y si no viene no hay reunión, los reinos jamás serán aliados y eso sería muy malo, y si twilight no logra activar el corazón todo el imperio de los simuladores se apoderaran del imperio- dijo mirando la ventana.

Todas: Ah- dijeron sin entender.

Pinkie: No me digan que no se han dado cuenta de que el imperio ésta siendo invadido por simuladores.

Todas: No- dijeron confundidas.

Luego miraron la ventana y había un montón de simuladores acabando con el reino.

Rarity: Hay no tenemos que ir por twilight y traer a los civiles al castillo.

Rainbow: Bueno somos 5, 2 van por twilight y 3 con migo para ir avisarles a los guardias que traigan a todos los civiles.

Applejack: Ya rainbow, fluttershy y yo por los guardias y rarity y pinkie por twilight.

Todas: Bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Que pasara derrotaran a los simuladores.<strong>

**Les gusto.**

**Si me demore perdón.**

**Nos leemos **


	4. Chapter 4: No se me ocurre un nombre xdd

**Hola amigos.**

**Como esta su día.**

**Lamento si no actualice antes, el problema fue que se malogro un aparato que sirve para que haya internet y esa fue la razón.**

CON RARITY Y PINKIE

Rarity: Pinkie, apresura el paso tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible con twilight- dijo corriendo.

Pinkie: Es lo que hago- dijo corriendo más rápido que rarity.

Rarity: Bueno, porque crees que twilight no fue a desayunar hoy- pregunto.

Pinkie: Pues no lose.

Rarity: Espero que no sea algo malo.

Pinkie: Seguro está leyendo uno de sus libros.

Rarity: Tal vez tengas razón.

Pinkie: Bueno eso lo descubriremos ahora, porque ya llegamos- dijo intentando abrir la puerta.

Rarity: Pinkie, esta con seguro déjamelo a mí- dijo mientras usaba magia y abría el cuarto de twilight.

Pinkie: Uhh ya la abriste.

Al entrar encontraron a twilight leyendo un libro y el cuarto echo un desorden.

Rarity: TWILIGHT- grito.

Twilight: Ahh, que pasa rarity, estoy pensando en cómo activar el corazón- dijo mientras seguía leyendo.

Pinkie: Pues creo que deberías hacer eso en este momento, el imperio está siendo invadido por simuladores- dijo como sin nada (ósea no le importaba mucho xdd)

Twilight: QUE COSA, hay no, hay no, tengo que buscar a flash- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Las 2: Espéranos- dijeron siguiéndola.

CON LAS DEMAS

Applejack: Bueno yo iré a ayudar a que todos los civiles entren al castillo, rainbow y fluttershy díganle a los guardias que traigan a los civiles, entendido- ordeno.

Rainbow: Claro.

Fluttershy: Que no es algo peligroso- dijo asustada.

Applejack: Fluttershy, twilight prometió cuidar del imperio y nosotras también, debemos salvar a los civiles, aunque sea con nuestra vidas.

Fluttershy: Pero si damos nuestras vidas, quien salvara equestria- pregunto.

Applejack: Eso no lose, pero ahora debemos de proteger el imperio.

Fluttershy: Esta bien- dijo algo triste.

Rainbow: Bueno, apúrense tenemos que salvar el imperio.

Las 2: Bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso fue algo corto. Pero lo tenía que hacer rápido.<strong>

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5: Activando el corazon

**Hola amigos.**

**Como esta su día.**

**Lamento si no actualice antas, pero estaba muy ocupada con varios temas personales.**

**Una cosa ya se va a acabar el fanfic, tengo dos semanas para acabarlo, por que ya empieza la escuela (y estoy molesta por eso)**

* * *

><p>Twilight, rarity y pinkie se encontraban buscando a flash por todo el castillo, pinkie y rarity no sabían cual era el problema que tenia twilight y flash, pero pensaban que se trataba de algo importante.<p>

Twilight: UH, no esta, en donde se abra metido- dijo buscando en todas partes.

Pinkie: Tal ves este afuera del castillo, ayudando a que entren todos los civiles.

Twilight: Pinkie, eres una genio- dijo mientras corría hasta la puerta del castillo que daba con el exterior.

Pinkie: Siempre me lo dicen.

Twilight tenia la esperanza de que flash estaba afuera de castillo, y si no lo encontraba le fallaría a todo un imperio.

Rarity: Twilight que aras si no encuentras a flash- pregunto.

Twilight: Le fallaría a cadence, a mi hermano y al imperio, y me pueden desterrar- dijo pensando en todo lo que le podía pasar.

Rarity: No creo que te destierren y ahí esta flash- dijo mirándolo.

Twilight: Okay, chicas ayuden a los guardias a llevar a los civiles al castillo, yo are el resto.

Las 2: Okay.

Twilight se separo de sus amigas para ir a hablar con flash, pinkie y rarity estaban ayudando en todo lo que podían a los guardias del castillo.

Twilight: FLASH, FLASH- grito intentando llamar su atención.

Flash: Princesa twilight, que hace aquí, usted debería estar en el castillo- dijo preocupado.

Twilight: No flash, tenemos que activar el corazón de cristal.

Flash: Pero princesa, es imposible activar el corazón de cristal.

Twilight: Primero tu me amas.

Flash: Yo...yo.

Twilight: RESPONDE

Flash: Si yo te amo.

Twilight: Estas seguro.

Flash: Si- dijo mientras le besaba en los labios.

Twilight se quedo estática, ella siempre quiso besar a flash y su sueño se hizo realidad. En el momento que se besaron el corazón de cristal giro y brillo y se puedo notar el aura boreal y todos los simuladores fueron desterrados.

Twilight: Lo logramos flash, lo gramos- dijo saltando de la alegría.

Flash: Lose- dijo feliz.

Twilight saltaba de la emoción y todo el mundo la miraba raro.

Twilight: EJEM, bueno ponis ya pueden regresar a sus labores- dijo caminado hacia el castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por que me salen cortos :(<strong>

**Bueno les gusto.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6: Final

**Hola amigos.**

**Como esta su día.**

**Estoy a cuatro días para entrar a la carcel para niños (el colegio) así que estos días estaré actualizando a cada rato (osea todo el tiempo) por que no quiero dejarles en suspenso mucho tiempo. Pero seguiré haciendo historias todos los fines de semana subiré un capitulo (claro si el día viernes termine mi tarea).**

**Bueno este es el capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Una semana despues de lo sucedido cadence y shinnigh armor volvieron al imperio y twilight y sus amigas se estaban alistando para volver a poniville.<p>

Cadence: Gracias twilight por cuidar el imperio en nuestra ausencia- agredecio.

Twilight: No es nada cadence.

Cadence: Bueno twilight adios.

Twilight: Espera cadence tengo que despedirme de alguien- dijo corriendo.

Twilight estaba buscando a flash por todo el castillo hasta que lo encontró entrenando a los guardias.

Twilight: FLASH FLASH- lo llamo.

Flash: Que pasa twilight, USTEDES SIGAN ENTRENANDO.

Twilight: Bueno debo de volver a poniville y no creo que nos veremos seguidamente.

Flash: Pero puedo pedir que me trasladen a poniville.

Twilight: Enserio- dijo feliz.

Flash: Si y una cosa mas antes de que te vallas.

Twilight: Cual es- pregunto.

Flash se arrodillo ante twilight y saco una caja y la abrió mostrando un anillo de compromiso.

Flash: Twilight me arias el honor de casarte conmigo.

Twilight: Yo...yo.

Flash: Sabia que era algo apresurado.

Twilight: Si, si quiero casarme contigo flash.

Días despues fue la boda de la princesa twilight y flash sentry (me da paja escribirlo :p), y ellos vivieron feliz xd.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto la historia ?<strong>

**Quieren que haga otra de esta pareja.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la proxima historia.**


End file.
